


A Gentler Place

by KnightofIris



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, just fluff everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofIris/pseuds/KnightofIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that could have been, the royal family enjoys some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentler Place

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a bit of context for this one. I’m writing something really important to me right now and this whole segment ended up getting scrapped. However I really loved writing and after some much needed encouragement from my dearest of friends greyfluff I decided to upload it.
> 
> An important thing to know going in here is Emmeryn is alive.

“How has the border fared during your stay?”

“Well, I would say.” Robin smiled. “Since the peace treaty was signed there has been little to stir up trouble here. Plegians have even begun to intermingle with Ylissians in a few nearby towns, albeit tentatively.”

“Thank the gods.” Emmeryn breathed a deep sigh. “I pray this peace will last and help heal the wounds my father inflicted.”

“As do I, You-- Emm. Chrom and I want nothing more than for Lucina and Morgan to grow up knowing peace.”

“Mother look out!” The two turned toward Lucina’s voice for a moment before Chrom took his wife up into his arms. Lucina and Morgan were not far behind, the young princess wielding a stick and prince a children’s book. “He got mama!” Morgan cried.

“You fiend! Unhand our mother!”

Chrom let out a deep, forced evil laugh that he usually only saved for bedtime stories. “Fools, you’ll never stop my plans now that I have the princess!” Robin held back a snort at her husband’s attempt at a villainous voice. Gods, he was terrible at acting. Neither of the children seemed to mind, though.

“Don’t worry mother, I will save you!” Lucina held up her stick-sword to the sky while Morgan did the same with his book.

They then proceeded to turn on their heels and run to a rather confused Emmeryn. 

“Aunt Emm can you bless our weapons?”

“Why ever for dear?”

“Because I need Naga’s power to help save mother and break the evil spell on father!” Lucina’s eyes gleamed with a determination she’d often seen in Chrom when he was young. “Very well.” She waved her hand toward the sword and tome the two held out. “Lady Naga bless these weapons and warriors with your power and protection. May they bring light to the darkness.”

“Thank you Auntie!”

“T’ank you!”

The Exalt watched her niece and nephew toddle toward her brother and wife. “Release our mother evil doer!” Lucina batted her father’s leg with the blessed stick while Morgan screamed out ‘T’oron’ and waved his chubby hands.

“No! How can this be? You’re more powerful than before!” Chrom let out deep howl of ‘agony’ while his daughter continued to pelt him with her stick.

It was not long before Chrom fell, defeated by his tiny foes, freeing Robin from her ‘evil capture’. “We did it, we saved mother!”

“Oh thank you brave warriors, I shudder to think what he would have done had you not saved me.” Their mother knelt down and planted a kiss on both of the brave warriors cheeks. “A reward for the both of you.” Morgan let out a giggle and leaped into Robin’s arms. His ‘blessed tome’ fell onto the grass with a soft ‘thud’.

“No reward for me?” Robin turned toward her husband, now sitting up from where he had been slain. She could see bits of grass sticking out of his hair from when he fell.

“Evil doers aren’t often rewarded for their deeds.” Robin quipped.

“True, but I technically was not an evil doer. I was possessed by an evil spirit.”

“And we freed him!” Lucina held her stick up triumphantly. “Now that evil spirit will never hurt us again.”

A laugh left the tactician’s lips, she could not deny the facts. “Alright, you can have a reward. Just make sure you aren’t possessed again.” Robin pulled in close to her husband’s cheek and softly pecked his face.

Only to blow a raspberry against it in retaliation. Morgan and Lucina fell into giggle fits at their father’s un-princely yelp. Even Frederick was snickering at the sight.

“How underhanded of you, Robin.” Chrom could feel his cheek tingling.

“It always keeps you on your toes.” Robin grinned.

The four continued their playful banter together as the Exalt watched on happily. She was so glad Chrom had found Robin all those years ago. The woman was not only a blessing to Ylisse and the Shepherds, but to her brother as well. They were equals in each other’s eyes, as friends and as lovers.

Perhaps-- with them as an example-- the world could become a gentler place.


End file.
